The Crystal Necklace
by Ayako88
Summary: A girl is Haunted by a Continuous dream that she does not want to see or remember, finds heself in a village she always avoided. OC and Ninja Action! Chapter 7 out!
1. Cherry blossom tree

_Ello, this is my first fan fiction and im going to try my hardest! Yes this will be an OC so if you hate them leave now because most of the story is about her. Ill also try to get the chapters out as fast as i can but i may have trouble._

This story original pairing was narXoc but soon changed (7chapters into it lol) into sasXoc because it was more enjoyable on my part and easyer.

This story is open for many reviews and people can review as many times as they want, well until your reviewed every chapter and it doesnt let you anymore, and if that happens Emaile me and give me you opinion.

This story has also been through alot of changes in the short 4 days it been out and i belive it will go throught many more until me and my viewers are satified with it. Give me your likes, dis-likes, what you think i should change, and what you think is really good.

No flames just say its not your kinda story and you think i could try harder to make it better.

**No owning naruto here.**

**

* * *

**

**The first day of many-**

It was a bright and sunny day which was typical for where she was, the young girl decided to sit under a cherry blossom tree with a light hint of purple in it. It wasn't very noticeable at a glance, of its not I full bloom color. But the tree was still very beautiful. The wind swayed the tree ever so lightly that only a few petals fell. The girl leaned her back against the tree before putting her chest against her knees and laying her head sideways, falling into a deep sleep……

* * *

**Ya, its VERY short……**

**I would love reviews but I'm going to keep going because this wasn't enough for you to get into it.**


	2. A nightmare of a vision

_Where going on to chapter 2! _

**

* * *

****A nightmare to think about-**

As the girl sleep, she was having no dream but a nightmare….

**Into the nightmare-**

She stood there on top of a black ground with only the familiar cherry blossom tree that she remember falling asleep by in her sight. Then the petals started to rapidly fall off the tree, following after a light snow feel to the ground changing it from black to white. As the petals fell the ground they disappeared. There was only one petal left that slowly fell, she cuffed her hands to catch it. It landed there lightly before disappearing like the rest. She looked up at the bare tree, then suddenly it started to melt as if it was ice. There was only darkened skies and a blanket of snow left……..she heard shuffling notice as if some one was behind her she look then I came form the left, right, and in front till it was all around her like someone was running in a circle around her then it stopped. In front of her a small girl in a white blood socked dress about the age of 5 she though. Then she disappeared like the petals and she seemed to be being pulled out of the nightmare.

**Back in the real world-**

"Hey….hey!…..HEY!!!…..WAKE UP!!!!" Some strange voice yelled in her ear…..

"I CAN HEAR YOU!!!" She yelled back at a bewildered blonde.

Then she stood up glaring at him.

She looked at the tree it was as it was when she fell asleep.

"I was just making sure you weren't dead" he said.

"Did I look dead?" she answered smartly while changing her attention back to him.

"Well"…he replied

Then suddenly the girl fainted.

The blonde was caught totally by surprise of this sudden faint that he barley caught her on her way to the ground.

Then he picked her up and headed back to the village….

**Konaho hospital-**

He ended having to carry her bridal style all the way back to the hospital from the outskirts of the village, along with her belongings.

As he walked into the village people immediately started to gossip and stare at him.

As he walked into the hospital luckily a familiar pink haired girl stood there asking the doctor something.

If she wasn't there he would of has no clue of where to of gone.

"Oh my what happened?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Well…Ummm…she just fainted" he replied.

"Where?" She asked questionably while he was putting the girl on a couch near the front door.

"Close to the entrance" He replied

She stared at him for a few seconds and reminded him of what happened last time he brought a strange person into the village.

Then shook her head in disappointment but continued.

The pink haired medic took her pulse and checked a few other things before coming to the conclusion of her just being over tired.

They set her in a room and she jotted some things down on the clipboard before leaving for the cafiteria to have lunch.

The blonde also joined her.

**Clipboard-**

Description:

haircolor: The girl had black hair that went a couple of inches lower then her shoulders, with sideways bangs.

Clothing: She wore no headband so she assumed she was not a ninja.

But she did carry a samurai sword and a strange book, along with a lot of other odd thing inside her bag.

She wore a kimono type shirt that was white with a blue trim at the bottom and where it overlapped at the chest much like a kimono there was only a small amount of the typical fishnet and black top visible.

There was also trim where instead of it keep going like the kimono does it stopped at the shoulder showed a inch of skin then continued to the arm part which was white and had a blue trim at the bottom, and blue ribbons that kept the arm piece from falling off.

Under the arm part she wore a black gloves that only covered the ring and middle figure, it also went up past the arm part to show black at both bottom and top of her arm.

Then there was a big blue bow that went around her to keep the kimono like shirt from staying open.

She had black leggings that went down to her knees with bandages wrapped around one leg near her mid thigh.

Lastly a crystal necklace.

Eye color: blue

Age: Unknown (seems to be around 15 to 17)

Gender: Female

Statues: Seems fine but suffers from lack of sleep

**

* * *

**

**Ok well that's the end of chapter 2 yes it is going to get more interesting and I'm going to start using names. This I would say is kind of short but it took an hour to do so don't rush me or it will suck!**

**Reviews**** plz I need to know if its going good so far!?!?! If it isn't tell me now!!**


	3. The mark

_It's the third chapter!_

_Listening to music help me wright, Papa roach-last resort right now, hehe Rock is my fav music!!_

* * *

**Cafeteria-**

"Hey Sakura when do you think the girl will wake up?" the boy asked for the third time.

"Again Naruto for the millionth time my answer is the same she shouldn't wake up for a couple more hours" she replied.

"Who shouldn't?" the familiar voice of the Hokage said behind the two.

"Umm…Tsunade-sensei" Sakura said with a oh shit look on her face while turning her head to face her.

Then the Hokage changed her glare to naruto who was also turned around.

"You know I'm the hokage so I would like to know everything that's going on in the village" she said while placing one hand on each shoulder leaning her head down to the twos faces.

"So what did you do naruto?" the hokage asked

"Why do you assume that i did it" he asked

"Do you really need me to anwser that?" she repied

"Is she from the this village, sakura?" the hokage asked

"How did you find out?" naruto asked with an awwed face

"Use your commen sence Naruto, theres guards by the gate" she said

"Then why did you ask us whats going on?" sakura asked

"To mess with you why else?" she replied planly

**Hospital room-**

The girl laid there motionless but it wasn't quite that way in her head or should I say nightmare.

**A nightmare or a vision?-**

Where am I she thought, there was snow everywhere, it was stained with blood, and coved with body's it seems like the village was completely killed off.

She wandered the town until she found the killers, there was hundreds to a thousand in the small village, she ducked behind a barrel scared that they might of saw her.

But there was something different about them that she couldn't put into words.

Kill everyone you see! A man shouted orders.

He had a leaf symbol on his headband along with the rest.

A man ran past me and should have saw me but passed like I wasn't there.

They cant see me she thought.

Less tense she followed some men into a house that looked familiar but she couldn't put it.

Inside the room she saw three men and a women one of those men did not have a headband on and was standing in front of the women.

Then she noticed a girl in the closet….

**Back to the hospital room-**

A nurse came in the room the girl was still sound asleep.

She was taking off the clothing on the girls arm to put an I.V in it when she noticed a mark then she screamed running out of the room.

Which obviously would wake anyone up from the deepest sleep.

**Cafeteria-**

The three heard the scream along with the hole village (over exageration) but they where the first to run the second they did.

**Hallway- **

In the hallway the nurse stood there terrified of what she just saw.

"What the happened?" sakura asked her.

All the nurse could do was point at the door.

The hokage along with naruto went into the room while sakura helped the nurse.

While in the room the girl sat there ears still ringing from the scream the nurse produced.

While two figures appeared in the room one she had seen the other she hasn't.

Then the hokage looked around the room till she noticed the mark on the girls arm, grasping naruto by the shirt she dragged him out of the room.

* * *

**Yaaay, chapter three is yet still not the longest but I just wanted to leave a cliff hanger.**

**Yes i know there hasnt been ninja action yet but it will be here soon.**

**What is this mark on the girls arm?!?!**

**Why is everyone freaking out about it?!?**

**See what happens next in, well the next chapter!**


	4. Mistakes and questioning

_The not long awaited chapter 4! LoL_

_If you're wondering about the mark I am so not trying to copy off of Sasuke's mark because this mark just symbolizes the clan she is in. (what the mark looks like comes next chapter)_

_And yes I did say leaf headband in the last chapter, this one you will find out why they where killing everyone. _

_Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think it is good so far, Bluewolf007 I'm going to go back through every story and add the quotation marks for you because I thought it was kinda confusing at first to me to but I been out of school for a while and forgot __to put those things, lol. _

**

* * *

**

**ANBU-**

After dragging Naruto out of the hospital room, the Hokage headed for her office.

"Sakura you come to" she ordered.

The nurse was still terrified of what she saw but was ok to walk.

Passing a silver haired ninja and a black haird one she told them to call the ANBU to room 525 and to escort the girl to her office, after they have done so to also come to her office.

**Room 525- **

Kakashi and Sasuke walked towards the room, while doing so Kakashi used his neck radio piece to call the ANBU.

He told them that the Hokage need them to escort a girl.

In front of the room they stood for only about two min before they came.

Knock! Knock! Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said, by this time she already had her hand pieces back on and packed up her stuff.

But what she realized just now was something from her dream, a flash of the blonde figure stood in front of her mind, then she saw the leaf symbol remembering her dream she didn't know what to think.

She had no clue what to do she knew she was close to this village when she was outside of it but never believed she would end up in it.

All her life she didn't know why but ever time she passed by this village something told her not to go into it.

Seeing some people in mask she remembered hearing about them, "there supposed to be top ninjas" she thought and she could of taken them if there wasn't so many, and she didn't want to cause an uproar, so decided to come quietly when they told her to get her things.

Then she saw a man and a boy around her age while she walked out of the room.

They where wearing no ANBU mask but a headband with the leaf symbol on it, well the guy with silver hair was wearing a mask but a black one.

"I really am in trouble" she thought, preparing for the worse and to fight till her death if she had to.

**Hokage's office-**

"What is going on granny?" Naruto asked questionably

"Ill answer your question once Kakashi and Sasuke gets here" she replied while passing.

Then some one knocked on the door, "come in" she answered.

Four ANBU along with Kakashi, Sasuke and the girl came through the door.

Take her to the library and watch her she told the ANBU, also question her on her past and why she is here.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto " she said each of there names.

"Do you know the story of the Uzuki clan they call it that because it was the biggest clan in the snow village?" She asked

Kakashi answered "yes" but the other three said "no".

"Whats the snow village?" Sakura asked

"It does not exist anymore" she anwsered her

"Well I guess you shouldn't know the story it was the worse mistake the leaf village ninjas have ever made" she told them.

"Most people don't want to admit it happened but the girl is living proof that, that clan existed" she said.

"I'll tell you what happened" she said.

**The mistake of the leaf-**

It was the dead of winter, there was a new village that formed only about four years ago it was made out of many clans and a day away from here. We never knew much about the village but it is said that they have eyes that all forms of different shades and outstanding colors that gave them the ability to look into someone's soul and see things other couldn't

It also was said that they can control there chakra far greater then anyone has ever seen. They apposed a great threat if they became enemies. The Hokage at the time did not want that to happened so he sent over five men to have peace and alliance between there villages. One of those men are one of those people where if they don't understand something they look down on it. The clan took this very serious and wanted to be treated like equals but he refused and ended up getting killed. He was killed by an assassin in the village the leader claimed that he didn't have any part with it. The four other men seeing his death and being very close friend they killed the leader in his sleep and left the village. The next day the village they sent a message to the Hokage declaring war. The Hokage was completely shocked; for he sent them over to make peace not war, when the men arrived they where stripped of there rank and sent to live a normal life. But he knew the snow village would stop at nothing. It ended up to be a huge war thousands of our people died but we had the advantage because there village was a lot smaller. In the end we ended up killing them all, but at a great price our village was weakened and many people where killed. Luckily the leaf village got through the huge loss, and no one was ever to speak of this war again. Well we thought the entire village was destroyed but it seems someone has survived and is a decendent from the strongest clan that lived there.

Taking a deep breath the Hokage ordered Kakashi to retrieve the girl.

**Library-**

"Do you know where you are" one of the men in mask asked.

"Leaf village." she answered

"What is you're name?" another person in a mask asked but was a women this time.

"Kiku Uzuki." she answered

"Do you have any family?" this time it was the man again

"I do not remember a thing from the age of 5." Kiku replied

How old are you now?" the women asked.

"17" Kiku said.

"Who raised you then?" the man asked

"An old woman, sadly she passed away 4 years ago" she answered

"She seems not to remember about the killing of her clan and village" they whispered to each other

Then a knock interrupted the convocation, in walked the silver haired man that Kiku saw earlier.

"The Hokage will see you now." he told them

**Hokage's office-**

Sakura and Naruto stood there in shock at that story while Sasuke emotionless face stayed well emotionless.

"Why had no one told us anything about this" Sakura asked

"Because it seemed there was no need to tell, they where all dead and that was it or so we thought" she replied back

"So what will happen to her?" Naruto asked

" I don't know, if she wants to take Avenge on the killing of her clan and village we will have to take her far away from the village and tell her to never come back, if she does we have no choice but to kill her." she answered

"What if…..Sakura was about to say something before interuppted

Then a knock was on the door, four ANBU, Kakashi, and Kiku come in the room.

One of the ANBU came over to the Hokage and whispered into her ear.

"Her name is Kiku and she seems to remember nothing of the killing of her village" the male ANBU told her along with other information they found out.

"Kiku, do you have anywhere to go?" she asked

"No" she replied

* * *

**This is my longest chapter so far yaaay!**

**Ok so what do you think good!?!?!**

**It was kinda hard making up that story because she had to be an age where she could walk (you will get the walking part later) but not forever older then Naruto and other ninjas but it had to be enough years that the children of the village don't know the story, I don't even get what I just said so don't be worried if you don't.**

**I'm changing Naruto/ other ninjas around his age to 17 so picture the older versions of them in the shippuden version but think of it as if sasuke never left.**


	5. Thoughts of a mind

_It's the fifth chapter! _

_I'm trying to get these out fast because I'm going to _ _Georgia__ to see my friend on Tuesday and its Sunday night, that's why I got three chapters out already today._

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!_

_Ok I'll get to the story._

**

* * *

**

**Thoughts- **

In kiku's room she sat on the bed thinking about what the Hokage had said to her.

**Flashback-**

"Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke I have a mission for you" the Hokage told them

"You will watch Kiku, and help us gain her trust, you will be living in a five room three bathroom house" The Hokage said

"Is this ok with you Kiku?" she asked

"You do not have to stay here I just feel sad that you have to live in various places.

"It's ok I understand, if you trust someone to much you usually end up getting hurt" Kiku replied

"You said you never became a ninja because the village you lived in with the women did not allow you to, and when the old women died you have to move from one village to another" she asked

"Ya" Kiku replied

"Well it's a little late to put you through the academy, I guess we will just have Kakashi and the others teach you" she said

"Let me introduce you to everyone properly, the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki,"

"HI!" Naruto said in an exited voice to see someone new, sure he saw new people on his mission's but for someone new to the village is a whole different story.

Kiku laughed at him when he said hi, but it was because of the way he said it.

Then Naruto had a confused look and she started to laugh hard, but she soon stopped to let the Hokage speak.

"The silver haired one is Kakashi Hatake,"

"Yo" Kakashi said replying to the introduction

"And the pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno,"

"Hello" Sakura said

"The one with the black hair is Sasuke Uchia"

"Hn" Sasuke Hned

"And I myself the Fifth Hokage or Tsunade" said Tsunade finally finishing introduction

**Kiku's room-**

Kiku looked around her room.

The bed had white background with a blue Cherry blossom tree on it (I know weird) and it had a blue trim also at the top, there where four pillows two blue two white.

There were wood floors, a dark color, along with the dresser and nightstand the same color.

There was also a small closest and a white couch with also blue and white pillows on it in a smaller form.

Done looking at the room she got out her things from her bag, first put away the clothes, and then took out a book that she put on the dresser along with some other things.

Unhooking her sword she laying it on the couch then went to lie on the bed.

Taking off her arm pieces she looked at the mark that has been there for as long as she could remember.

It looked like a figure of a fox facing sideways with its tail completely circling the arm (I will make a side story explaining the mark)

Then she slowly she fell asleep…

**Into the night-**

At first she sleep fine but a couple hours after falling asleep she fell back into the nightmare.

It left off almost exactly where she was before.

The man was standing there in front of the women with a sword in his hand he charged at one of the men and killed him but was caught off guard the other man went to kill the women, by the time he turned around she was dead and he was stabbed by a sword that the man took from the women after killing her.

While all this was happening the five year old girl sat in the closet with her hands clutched to a sword (The Uzuki's clan main weapon was a Samurai sword)

At the sight of her parents dieing her eyes turned a blue glowing color with a cat's eye in the middle (A specialty of the clan as mentioned last chapter but it is really called Demon eye or Crystal eye)

The man walked to the closet and started to open it once opened a sword come stabbing trough his stomach, then he fell over dead….

Kiku stood there staring at what just happened before having time to think she heard a sound.

**Midnight**** tour- **

When kiku got to the house she kept to herself and basicly went to her room and didn't come out all night

But she herd something from the kitchen, so decited to go down and see what it was.

Going down the stairs she looked into the kitchen to see no one was there.

She was about to go to her room when a figure came behind her, she fell back almost screaming but caught herself with her hands.

It was Sasuke, he looked down at me and raised one eyebrow but continued walking back to his room.

"How come I didn't hear him?" she thought to herself.

And headed back to her room.

**Morning-**

"Kiku do you want some breakfast?" Sakura asked from outside the room

"Be right there" Kiku replied

Sakura walked down to the kitchen to find Naruto already eating, and it was ramen as usual (I love Ramen )

Kakashi sat there reading his book, for what the hundredth time in a row?

Sasuke sat there eating nothing.

"I never seen him eat anything" Sakura thought to herself

Sakura got out a bowl, milk (I hate milk in my cereal) and a spoon then a cereal box.

After she made a bowl Kiku came down stairs and joined her with the same thing.

Kiku looked at Sasuke but he seemed to be staring off into space thinking about something.

It was entirely quite in the kitchen and It just wasn't quite it was an awkward quite.

After everyone was done eating Kakashi finally broke the silence.

"When do you want to show me what you can do Kiku?" Kakashi asked

"Whenever you are ready" she replied

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think?**

**I think it is going good so far I can't tell until I read it 3-5 days later (lol, but it is true)**

**Reviews plz I even accept Anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an registered account _REVIEW!!!_**

**Finally my ninja action is coming up in the...chapter after next!**


	6. The end of a beginning

_As I said I would explain the Mark. But I'm going to put it into a unique way it's going to be kind of like a side story. Totally different people from the crystal necklace but a fun way to explain it, also a connection is in it with Kiku and Ami and Shugo._

_This is how it goes….._

* * *

**Going to school-**

"Come on Shugo" a dark brown haired girl shouted

She had a black skirt that had one thin chain on it at the end it had a paw of a fox and a plane white shirt on that stopped on the shoulder. She also had leather gloves on her hands, they where not real think leather. She also had cloth that went from a little above her elbow down; it had a black ribbon tied to keep it there. It had cherry blossom tree design on it of the colors of a light purple on it, it had a black trim at the end of it by the hand and went in to a cuffed hand shape where it is pointy at the end. Then the same color purple was on her legging with black bandages instead of white.

"I'm coming Ami" the black haired boy replied

"Where going to be late" Ami said pointing out the obvious

"Well don't blame me you're the one who took 5 hours in front of the mirror" he said catching up to her

"Well look at your outfit, black pants, with a black shirt that goes to the ground in the back then white buttons along the front and long sleeves with a high neck that has a V shape in the middle (ok that I would say is hard to picture Sry but I cant think of much else)

Inside she really thought the outfit was hot and looked good on him.

"Plus I wanted to look good is there a problem with that" she screamed at the front entrance of the Academy at him

The village they lived in was a small but not that small to be all the same family.

Well actually it was not all the same clan it really was many clans put together through marriage.

So it is not all the same family on a certainty scale after they mixed many clans about 8 to be exact they formed a village.

**Inside school-**

"We are glad you two can join us" the teacher said when the two walked through the door

"Please take a seat" she told them

They followed her orders and when to there seat in the front row.

"As I was saying the" teacher continued

"Everyone in this village has a mark on them where ever it is it symbolizes what you soul truly look like" she told them (….that's kinda cheesy but oh well)

"It can be a tree or an animal" she said

"I heard that it can glow" a boy said from the back

"Well yes it can glow but only will it when you are truly running out of chakra, like back up chakra" she answered

"Actually none of the marks on your arms, are you born with" she told them

"The mark is to protect the village it will kill anyone who try's to betray the village, it was done by the second clan to come here the Meiki clan" she said

"The spell turned into more of a curse over a couple of months as this village became hated, people had to start hiding the marks when they go to other villages otherwise people would probly try to kill them" Suki finally said finishing

"Miss Suki" a girl said raising her hand

"Yes" she answered

"Why is the biggest clan the Uzuki clan?" she asked

"Ami slumped down in her chair she was a direct descendent from the Uzuki clan before they even lived on these grounds.

But Shugo was from another clan the Meiki clan, so he was already in the same position.

"Well they where the first to start this village inviting many other clans into it and forming now what today is the Snow village for it being the only village to snow in what climate it is so close to" Suki answered

Suki looked at the clock it was twelve-thirty

"Time for lunch" she said, And they all headed out side

"I'm sick of people talking about our families almost every day of school" Ami said taking a seat on the swings

"Ya, but we can't help it are family's are the villages history, its only been here for what a half a year plus we are 17 and about to get out of school (The school is longer here)" Shugo said leaning against a tree next to the swing

"I don't know why we have to go to school for so long I mean most other villages you get out at 14" Ami argued

"Well we are in a couple of years going to be the parents of the first children born in this village" what does that mean Ami asked with somewhat of an idea of what it really meant

Ami and Shugo have known each other from the age of five long before the village was ever made.

At the question Ami asked, Shugo just turned his head in a different direction so his face didn't show a small blush.

They quickly ate lunch because they where talking to long, then finished the day of school.

**Out of school-**

"Only two days till the town festival" Ami said

"Are you going with anyone" Shugo asked

"You honestly think a guy in that class would ask me out?" she answered

"Why do you think that?" he asked

"Well for one I'm completely bizarre" she answered

"I know one guy that would ask you out" he said

"Who?" she asked curelessly

But he didn't answer.

"Bye" he said walking into his house

"Wait" she yelled at him

"…….."

"Why does he always do that to me!" she screamed at herself

Then she came to her house and went inside.

"hmm" Ami whined

"What's wrong?" her mother asked

"Actually I don't know" she answered just realizing she didn't know what she was whining at.

Her mom laughed at this and continued with the dishes.

Ami then went upstairs to her room, laying on the bed she fell asleep.

**Morning-**

All ready and dressed she waited for Shugo to come to her house, like he usually does almost every day but this time it was the weekend.

Getting impatient, Ami decided to go to his house for the first time, to get him.

When she arrived his mother answered the door and let her in.

"Where is Shugo?" she asked

"Still sleeping, so unlike him" she said

"Feel free to wake him up" she told her leavening the room

Ami had been in Shugos room before but not since they where eight and it was at a different house.

"What room is it" she asked poking her head into the living room.

"Third door on the right" she answered

Knock! Knock! No one answered so she decided to go in.

Unlike a normal teenage boys room his was clean.

"Strange" she thought.

She saw Shugo completely passed out on his bed.

Then she attempted to wake him up shaking him but it had no effect.

Thinking of the many things she could do to wake him up the thought of something that wasn't as torturously as the other things she thought of.

She then got on the bed and whispered into his ear instead of screaming which she thought of cleverly. If yelling and shaking had now effect then something quite might.

The second she did that he fell right off the bed taking the covers with him in effect bringing her down with him.

She ended up laying on top of him there faces almost touching and both blushing madly.

She attempted to get off of him but in that attempt fell again.

Shugo burst out laughing

Sighing she sat up and crossed her legs then they started to stare at each other after a few minutes they both started to laugh and couldn't stop till they where outside.

"I'm hungry" Shugo told Ami

"Well of course you sleep in so late" she said

"Why where you up so late" she asked

"Lets go here" he said passing a resurant

Shugo specialty was changing the subject

After sitting down and ordering, Ami remembered about the festival.

"So have you figured out who your going to the festival with?" she asked.

"You can get just about any girl in here" she told him

"Well I thought about it and…" he trailed off

"And what?" she asked

"I want to go with you, if you will go with me" he said blushing

Ami was caught off guard by this, he told her that he liked a girl in there class before and she bothered him for about a month on it, but never expected it to be her.

In amazement she struggled to say yes and not remembering inside voice screamed it, then quickly put she hands over her mouth and they both started to laugh.

**Festival-**

Two days gone by and it was the morning of the festival.

There was a knock on there door and Ami went down stairs to get it.

Opening the door she saw Shugo wearing a traditional Japanese festival outfit, that was black and white.

Ami was wearing a Kimono that was white and purple, it had a cherry blossom tree on it that was a darker shade of purple and traditional Japanese sandals.

"Wait let me take a picture" Ami's mom said rushing to them

Then they headed off to the festival.

There where many booths there along with restraints and karaoke.

They played many games before it got dark, once it did they headed to the lake to watch fire works.

Ami leaned against Shugo's chest while they watched the fireworks after they where over the headed home.

At Ami's front door she was about to say something when Shugo suddenly kissed her.

At first she was surprised but soon she closed her eyes and relaxed never wanting the kiss to end.

Then he put a crsytal necklace around her neck.

"This necklace holds your memories" he told her

"But be careful of what memory is put into it, if it is broken then you will never remember it again" he said

She never did end up putting any memories into the crystal necklace.

**

* * *

**

**WOW!! This supposed to be a side story but ended up being my longest chapter! lol**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_, _hehe_**


	7. Chakra

_Chapter 7 YAY!_

_Ok I wanted more reviews but I'm leaving Tuesday to go to Georgia and wont be back in like three weeks like I said in chapter 5, ill be righting on paper but I wont be able to get it on here, so when I do come back you probly will be getting 2-6 Chapters depends on how much I Wright on my 6 hour car trip and 2 hour plane trip back. _

_Ill be checking as often as I can on my review and also ill answer some questions you may have, but that is about as much as I can do._

_Now it is time for my Promised NINJA Action!!_

_**ACTION NARUTO LOVER has inspired me to make an ocXnar! It will be called hmm….ill get back to you on that but I already have 2 chapters.**_

**

* * *

**

**T****raining grounds-**

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiku all headed to the training grounds.

When they got there, there was Gai's team there which included Lee, Tenten, Neji, and of course Gia.

Tenten and Neji where standing there with the Not again Looks on there faces while Gai and Lee where getting hyped up about to do some outrages number of one finger push ups.

"YAAAAY" you could hear Gai and Lee screaming

"Ready?" Kakshi asked Kiku

"Yep" she said

"Sasuke why don't you fight her" Kakshi told him

"What?" he said in surprise

**FAITO!!-**

Sasuke and Kiku just stood there staring at each other for a couple on min until Kiku took a fighting stance and got ready to attack.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi stood on the side lines while Gai's team took an interest in the fight and stopped the Hyper out burst of Lee and Gai for a while.

No one moved for a while until Kiku decited to attack first.

She charged at him with amazing speed, then took two shuriken out but it seemed to come out of thin air, while it was coming at him he saw that one of the shurikens where foreshadowing the other he dodged it easy but then another one came right after those three and he was to late to dodge the fourth one.

The fourth Shuriken stabbed him in his raised right arm that he put up to block his face.

Seeing an opening Kiku went for another charge.

It happened so fast no one saw what happened but Sasuke ended up with a Kuni to his throat and a sword to his side.

They stood there for a couple of second's before Kiku saw it was a shadow clone, she put away her sword and jumped into the air throwing a kunai at the look alike and skimmed the area for any movment.

Then from her behind a kunai came flying at her getting cut on the side of her arm, turning around she blocked another blow he was about to make and they got into a close fighting battle.

It lasted for a while throwing kicks and trying to find an opening when all of the sudden Sasuke saw one and held a kunai to her neck.

Then Sasuke said, "I win"

"Like hell you do" Kiku told him

Then something that looked like chakra started to pull his hand away from her neck.

"It's as if she controlling exactly where she wants her chakra to go" Kakashi said out loud.

And that was exactly what she was doing.

"She is going to be harder then I thought" Sasuke said to himself Trying to resist the controlling chakra.

He soon gave up knowing her couldn't win and jumped back.

Doing some hand signs, Sasuke produced a giant fire ball.

Then Kiku started to do a trick of her own, also doing some hand signs she produced a ball of chakra, attempting for the fire and chakra to blow up into each other.

Then they both started to charge at each other.

The smoke quickly faded from the explosion and they saw that Kiku was on top of Sasuke with her sword to his neck.

She slowly leaned forward to his ear, her hair slightly touched the side of his cheek and whispered, "I win"

Smiling at her victory she got off of him and headed to the others with Sasuke following behind her mumbling something

"Good" Kakashi said to them both.

"Sakura treat there wounds" he told her

"Who is that" Gai asked

"Her name is Kiku Uzuki, and we where all ordered by the Hokage to watch her" Kakashi replied while he walked over to Gia

Gai looked at him with a surprised face but was interrupted by lee

"She is amazing" Lee said

"It was so fast pace I couldn't see what was happening" Tenten joined in with her opinion

"Hn" was all Neji said

There wounds where small and where easy for Sakura to fix.

"Ha-ha" Naruto laughed in a making fun of tone

"You got beat up by a girl" he continued using every ounce of Sasuke failing something time.

Sasuke then hit him on the head with a death glare in his eyes.

**Back at the house-**

"Well that was quite interesting" Kakashi said

"You sure you never went to any school" he asked

"I may have not went to a school but that just meant all the more time for me to practice" she replied

"Sasuke been glaring at her since he lost the fight" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Ya I think he is still mad that he lost" Sakura said

"I'm hungry" Naruto complained

"You always are" Sakura told him

"Why don't you guys go out to eat" Kakashi said

"What about you?" Sakura asked

"I need to talk with the Hokage" he answered

"Let's go get ramen" Naruto said

"No" Sakura replied

"What do you want to eat Sasuke?" she asked

"Hn" was his reply

"Kiku?" Sakura asked

Totally lost in thought Kiku didn't have a clue what they where talking about.

"What?" she asked

Sighing Sakura just left the house waiting at the front door for the rest.

Everyone else soon followed behind.

They went to a BBQ place, and Naruto being the dumb person he is (But cute) he asked for ramen.

"NO RAMAEN!!" Naruto yelled at the waitress

"Shut up, and order something on the menu" Sasuke said hitting him in the back of the head.

After they ate they tried to think of something else to do in there spare time.

"It's still light outside do you have a hot spring" Kiku asked

"Ya" Sakura said

"You guys going?" Sakura asked the boys

"Hn" Sasuke answered which she assumed was a yes.

When they got the hot springs Naruto was walking into the girl's part when Sasuke graphed him and dragged him the other way.

**

* * *

**

**I would to have loved to keep going but I had to end it at some time, lol. **

**Ok time to get working on the next chapter!**

**I don't know if I did good In the fight I have read it about four times already and I think it is pretty good I'm trying my hardest not to over power her, lol.**

**This is the chapter that I spent my most time on…well because I changed the fight about three times and made it longer but It I actually been working on it from Monday night to Tuesday afternoon which is long for how quickly I been getting this out usually it only takes me an hour every chapter.**

**This is my last chapter till I get back so **_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**_

**Ato!! **


End file.
